Trouble in Camelot: Romance and Treachery and Magic, Oh My!
by Merlin'sPen
Summary: This takes place directly after the episode "Another's Sorrow" in season 5. Mitian's struck down with trauma, Leon's struck with love. Arthur tries to make peace while Morgana tries to wage war. And Merlin? Merlin has to fix it all!
1. Chapter 1:in which Leon begins our story

So, for reason's unknown to me, nobody ships Mitheon as hard as I do, so I'm writing a fanfiction about them 3 This takes place directly after "Another's Sorrow"

***disclaimer* I own none of this!**

**I**

"Highness, I know you've been through a great deal, but please, you need to get up," Gaius said, rising from Mithian's bedside and walking over to the table. He selected a glass vile of blue liquid and handed it to her. "Here. This will help you regain your strength."

"Thank you Gaius," Mithian said weakly, taking the vial. She managed a weak smile before settling back on her pillows. Gaius nodded, picked up his medicine bag and left to go to the village to attend those who were ill. Merlin lingered another moment.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked with concern.

"Perhaps a cup of tea and another blanket?" she asked tentatively. "I'm sorry."

"No, really it's fine. I'll get that right away." Merlin flashed a smile and hurried out.

Mithian settled back, drained. Ever since they'd returned to Camelot, Mithian had been unwell. She shivered, and fingered the ugly burn on her wrist, a token from Morgana for her disobedience. The experience in the past week had been too much for her. Gaius had diagnosed it as trauma and exhaustion, and that she'd recover presently. She hoped he was right. She turned on her side and tried to blink away the tears.

Elsewhere in the castle, Merlin was hurrying back to Mithian with a tray of steaming green tea and extra blanket when he heard a familiar sound.

"Merlin?"

Merlin sighed. "What now?" he wondered aloud.

"What's the trouble?" Sir Leon entered through the door on Merlin's right.

"Oh! Leon, can you take this to Princess Mithian? Thanks," Merlin said, thrusting everything into Leon's arms and hurried down the corridor.

"Merlin!"

Leon watched Merlin disappear down the corridor. This was promptly followed by what sounded like someone throwing a dinner roll at someone else's head, which was followed by a loud "Ow!" Leon chuckled to himself and shook his head. He knew that sound well. Still smiling he made his way to Mithian's chambers.

Arriving at the door, Leon adjusted his cape and took a deep breath and knocked. "Princess Mithian? May I come in?"

"Please, no! Don't hurt me!" Leon heard Mithian whimper on the other side of the door. Without thinking, Leon burst into the room, sliding the blankets and tea onto the table and drew his sword. No one was there but the princess.

"Your Highness?" he asked, lowering his guard. Mithian was thrashing in her bed. Her eyes fluttered behind closed eyelids, her whole body drenched in sweat.

"No please! Not my father! No Morgana, no!" Mithian cried out in her sleep. Leon rushed over to her side, dropping his sword in the process. He knelt at her bedside, shaking her.

"Princess! Wake up, it's alright!" Mithian shot up, breathing hard, grabbing Leon's arm. "It's alright. You're safe," he assured her, looking up at her with concern.

Mithian looked at Sir Leon, and smiled weakly, tears running down her face. She was shaking. Leon retrieved the blankets and tea from the table. He gently wrapped the blanket around Mithian's shoulders and placed the teacup in Mithian's cupped hands. "Thank you, Sir Leon." Mithian sipped the tea. "It gladdens my heart to see you."

"Are you alright? Shall I fetch Gaius?" Leon asked.

"No, please. This is fine," she answered, sipping her tea. It was hot and sweet. She could taste the honey and a hint of mint mixed in. It helped calm her, and her breathing began to slow down to normal. Leon stood to go. Suddenly frightened of being alone, she reached out and caught his hand. "Wait. Would you do me the honor of staying with me? I would appreciate the company."

Leon felt his stomach flutter. "As you wish my lady."

"Please, call me Mithian."

"Mithian, then," he replied politely. He pulled a chair over to sit at Mithian's bedside. "Do you want to tell me what's troubling you?" Mithian shook her head. "Perhaps a more pleasant subject then?" Mithian nodded.

"Tell me a story. Something about when you we young," Mithian requested. It sounded childish, but Mithian needed the distraction. She settled back against her pillows, cupping the warm tea close to her body. The sweet fragrance and warmth helped sooth her.

Sir Leon ducked his head and smiled. "When I was a boy, I knew I was going to be a knight. My father had me instructed from the time I could first lift a sword. One day, when I was twelve, my father took me to Uther's court. My father and the king went to discuss business, and I was sent to play with Arthur." Leon laughed, and said, "It was the first time I ever met him. Arthur was a few years younger than I, but he was the prince, and, as my father constantly reminded me, someday my king and brother in arms. All Arthur thought about was fighting, and he challenged me to spar. Since I was older, and he was the prince, I though I'd go easy on him. We were given wooden swords and shields. Arthur made the first move, which I went to parry. He switched directions at the last possible second and hit the back of my knees, took my legs right out from under me. He and the others stood there and laughed. I stood up, threw down my sword and walked away, my pride severely bruised. Later I told my father Arthur was a prat, and I didn't want to be a knight anyway. He laughed, and told me I'd change my mind when I was older."

Mithian laughed, and Lon joined her. "I'm glad your father was right. It was my good fortune that you became a knight, Sir Leon." She smiled at him, and he felt his stomach flutter again.

"I'm glad to be of service, Mithian." He looked at Mithian as she smiled. He wished he could make her smile like that forever.

The door swung open suddenly. "Lady Mithian, I'm sorry to disturb you. Merlin told me I could find Leon here." Sir Elyan stood in the doorway. "Leon, Arthur has called a meeting at the round table for all the knights."

"Right away. My Lady," Leon said with a bow, then followed Elyan out of the room. Mithian watched Leon leave with regret. He made her forget about all the horrors of the last week, even if only for a little while. She sipped her tea, thinking. She hoped he'd come visit her again soon.


	2. Chapter 2: in which Arthur makes rules

Thank you for your interest! I really hope you like the story so far! This is so exciting for me, so review! I'll do my best to update every two days if possible.

***disclaimer* I own none of this!**

**II**

"Odin and his men will be here in two days to lay down a treaty. I called this meeting to discuss the policy we will follow while Odin is here. Now, although we are now allies, we will take all due caution when Odin arrives. I want all patrols doubled." The king stood at the round table, looking over his knights. "Also, a strict curfew will be enforced at ten, no exceptions. Anyone caught wandering the hall after that is to be escorted to the dungeon for the night until I have time to deal with them." He addressed a few more security concerns before saying, "You are dismissed." The knights began to leave when Arthur said, "Not you four." Sir Gwaine, Sir Elyan, Sir Percival and Sir Leon all sat back down. Sir Mordred looked back, but Arthur waved him away. The young knight left, looking a bit miffed, but left the room without question. Arthur shook his head. Young Mordred was eager to prove himself, but this was not the time. He needed these experienced men for the job he had in mind.

He sat down beside them and they waited for the others to leave before leaning in and speaking in a low voice. "You four are my best knights, and I can trust these tasks to you alone. Elyan, I need you to guard Guinevere. Stay with her." Elyan nodded, looking relieved. "Gwaine, I want you to look after Gaius. Stay with him. Take Merlin's bed, he can sleep on the floor." Arthur looked away as Gwaine raised his eyebrows.

"Look after Gaius? Or maybe Merlin?" Gwaine asked with a smile.

"I don't care what happens to Merlin, just look after Gaius," Arthur huffed. "We need him, especially if anything goes wrong." All four knights smiled, knowing that what Arthur wasn't saying was that if anything happened to Merlin, he'd never forgive himself. Everyone was fond of poor bumbling Merlin, with his easy smile and charm. "Percival, stay with King Rodor. He's still recovering from his wounds, and I won't have any harm befall a guest of Camelot. Leon, look after Mithian. I've arranged rooms for you three," he said, gesturing to all but Gwaine, "near your respective charges. Start your duties immediately. I don't want to alert Odin of our heightened security, he may take offense. I want everything running smoothly by his arrival, understood?"

"Yes Sire," all four knights answered.

"You are dismissed."

Sir Elyan hung back. "What about you Sire? Shouldn't you have a guard?"

"You forget, I'm a knight of Camelot too, I can take care of myself. Besides, I have Merlin to protect me," Arthur said with a mocking smile. They all laughed, and went to attend to their respective duties.

Arthur was met in the hall by is lovely queen. He kissed her gently and said "Hello Guinevere, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Cannot a woman simply want to walk with her husband?" Gwen asked playfully, taking Arthur's arm as they walked down the hall. Elyan followed a respectful distance behind.

"Of course, but I happen to know that you left to visit those ill in the town with Gauis this morning, and wouldn't be here if it wasn't important," he said with an impish grin. He didn't tell her he hadn't known until Merlin told him after being hit in the head with a dinner roll.

Gwen blushed. "It was nothing, honestly. We finished an hour ago, while you were in your meeting and I asked him about Princess Mithian."

"Ahhh." Arthur frowned. "How is she?"

"Gaius says she'll be fine. Medically, there's nothing wrong with her. I'm worried though, Arthur. Merlin told me she's barely eaten since she returned, and she hasn't left her bed since the day Gaius treated her father's wound. I'm really worried." Gwen bit her lip. She liked Princess Mithian, despite everything that stood between them. None of it was Mithian's fault.

Arthur couldn't help but smile at Gwen and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Sir Leon's looking after her now. She'll be alright," Arthur assured her. Gwen didn't look convinced, but she didn't press the issue further.

"Are you nervous about King Odin's arrival?" Gwen asked gently.

Arthur frowned. "I keep thinking back to years ago, when King Bayard of Mercia came to Camelot. We, too, were enemies, and he tried to poison me. You remember? Merlin drank the poison for me, and almost died as a result," he said grimly. "Even though it turned out to be the work of a sorceress, I worry. I don't want anyone to die for me Gwen. I want this to go peacefully, and then for Odin to get out of my kingdom!"

"I'm sure it will be just fine. There is, however, the matter of entertainment," Gwen chided gently. "I've arranged banquets for both the beginning and end of negotiations, as well as a hunt. I know you don't want this to last long, but we've standards to maintain."

Arthur smiled lovingly at his queen. "You truly are an admirable Queen," he told her, kissing her forehead. "What would I do without you to remind me of my manners?"

"When I met you, you didn't have any," she teased, "so not very well, I'd imagine." They both laughed, and talked of lighter things. Elyan shook his head, and silently swore yet again never to marry.


	3. Chapter 3: in which Merlin has a holiday

You're still here! Yay! Thank you again for reading this! I hope you like this chapter, it was written purely in fun! No Merwaine, sorry to disappoint, but I hope you like it anyway. Review! (Jellyblobs, this is going up a day early in your honor. Thank you for your advise and encouragement.)

***disclaimer* I own none of this!**

**III**

Gaius was mixing a sleeping draft for Mithian when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" he called, carefully mixing a pinch of camomile into the liquid. "Ah, Sir Gwaine! What can I do for you? Merlin's out at the moment, if you're looking for him."

"Hello Gaius! Actually, I've come to stay a while, Arthur wants me to keep an eye on you until Odin leaves."

"Well, then you might as well make yourself comfortable," Gaius said, returning to his work.

The door opened and Merlin stumbled into the room, his dripping wet. "Oh, hello Gwaine"

"Merlin, what happened?"

"I decided to go swimming." Gaius raised his eyebrows, and Merlin sighed. "Arthur reminded me how a bucket works." He took the towel Gaius handed him and started to dry his hair. Gwaine laughed, and Gaius cracked a smile. "Go on and laugh, why don't you. Don't mind me, it's not like I have feelings,"Merlin said sarcastically, barely concealing a smile.

"Sorry Merlin, but you'll have to get used to it. Gwaine is going to be staying a while,"Gaius said, pouring the sleeping draft into a bottle. "Now since Merlin is soaked, I'm going to deliver this to Princess Mithian myself. Merlin, make sleeping arrangements with Gwaine, and for heaven sakes, put some dry clothes on before you catch your death of cold!" Gaius shuffle out of the room, leaving the two young men alone.

"Come on," Merlin said, taking Gwaine's bag and carrying it to his room. Gwaine followed, taking off his cape. "You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor," Merlin called over his shoulder. He put Gwaine's bag in the corner and pulled off his soaking wet shirt. "How'd you get stuck here?" he asked, drying himself with the towel and pulling on a clean blue shirt. Secretly, he was glad Gwaine would be staying. Since Gwaine had become a knight, he hadn't spent much time with Gwaine. If he was staying until Odin left, that was at least a week. Merlin couldn't help grinning.

"Arthur needed someone to keep an eye on Gaius while Odin's here. Security is being severely heightened for our old friend's visit," Gwaine laughed. "For me, it's a mini vacation."

"You don't think Odin will try anything, do you?" Merlin asked, tying on his red neckerchief. "I mean, he's tried to assassinate Arthur before."

"Nah, he'd have to be mental to try anything in Camelot!" Gwaine said. "Heightened security is a good idea, but I doubt it will matter. Odin's finished, he's go no more tricks to try. Arthur is more than his match." Gwaine pulled off his chain mail and shirt, and in their place pulled on a simple light blue shirt. "Come on Merlin, what do you say we go and enjoy ourselves a day off?"

Merlin hesitated. He was supposed to finish washing Arthur's ceremonial clothes and polish his armor before King Odin came. He grinned, and decided he could do it later, with a little help from magic. He didn't get holidays often, and his time with Gwaine was even more rare. "Alright, what did you have in mind?"

"How about the tavern?" Gwaine asked wickedly, with a glint in his eye. He laughed at Merlin's horrified look, knowing that they were both thinking of Gwaine's first visit to Camelot. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. How about a jaunt down to the lake? We could pack a dinner and catch up a bit? We could go for a swim too," he teased, and dodged a pillow aimed for his head.

"You," Merlin said, pointing an accusing finger, "you think you're very clever."

"Come on Merlin," Gwaine said clapping him on the shoulder. "Let's go." The two men left the room, laughing like old times, back when they were more carefree.

The two made a quick pit stop in the kitchen, where Gwaine causes a commotion long enough for Merlin to snag a loaf of bread, cheese and a couple apples. The two ended up fleeing the kitchens, a herd of angry cooks with wooden spoons and frying pans after them.

"Running for our lives, just like old times," Merlin panted.

"Oh how I miss them!" Gwaine whooped, and ducked as a potato shot over his head. They reached the gates, and Gwaine threw the mob a kiss before disappearing with Merlin into the town.

When they finally stopped running Merlin asked, panting, "What did you do that got them so worked up?'

Gwaine wiped the sweat from his brow. "Some things, Merlin, are best left unsaid." He pulled an apple out of Merlin's bundle and took a big bite out of it. "Let's just say I will not be welcome in the kitchen any time soon!"

Merlin gave Gwaine a look. "Did you..." he trailed off at the twinkle in Gwaine's eye. "You're right, I don't want to know," he said, shaking his head. Gwaine laughed and led the way to the lake, apple in hand.

"So tell me Merlin, what have you been doing while you're not taking care of Princess?" Gwaine asked, chomping on his apple and pushing a branch aside.

Merlin ducked as the branch snapped back at him and replied, "Nothing. I haven't had time for anything other than cleaning up after Arthur, this is my first day off in months!"

"Well that's no fun. I thought I had it bad, between training and council meetings!"

"Yeah, they are pretty boring. I only got out of today's because I was washing the floor." Merlin grumbled, climbing over a fallen tree.

"I thought you went swimming," Gwaine teased. Merlin gave him a look, and Gwaine shrugged and smiled.

"And you, Sir Gwaine? What have you been doing, when you aren't attending your knightly duties?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, this and that. Percy and I have become drinking buddies, I spend most of my nights with him in the tavern." At Merlin's horrified expression and laughed. "Don't worry, I've cleaned up my act some since becoming a knight. If I'm not careful, I might turn into a proper gentleman!"

Merlin snorted at this. "Nope, I can't see it." Gwaine chuckled.

They had arrived at the lake. Gwaine whooped with delight, stripped to his shorts and jumped in. Merlin followed after only a moments hesitation. The water was cold, but neither of them minded. They spent the whole afternoon in splashing wars and races (Gwaine won those). Only when the sun began to go down did the two man finally climb out of the water into the chilly evening air.

"That was fun, we should do that again," Gwaine said, toweling himself off and pulling his shirt over his head.

"Yeah, I missed this," Merlin laughed. "I used to do this with Lancelot all the time." He fell silent. When he and Lancelot used to do this, he would often use his magic to his and Lancelot's delight, making sea serpents of water, or rippled patterns on the lake's surface. In the evenings, he would light a fire and make shapes out of sparks, and talk about every little thing. His heart grew heavy at the memory. He missed having someone his age who knew about his gifts.

"Merlin? Is something wrong?"

"No, just thinking, that's all."

Gwaine smiled sadly and clapped Merlin on the shoulder. "I miss him too. We'd better hurry back, Arthur's got a curfew after ten." He started on his way back.

Merlin lingered another moment,then murmured something under his breath. Water rose from the lake, taking Lancelot's form, waving. Merlin smiled sadly, tears stinging his eye's before the water statue dissolved back into the lake. "A salute to you, old friend," he whispered, before hurrying after Gwaine.


	4. Chapter 4: in which Leon tells a story

Hello again! We're back to Mitheon! I adore this chapter. And I mean everything in this chapter in the best way possible, not at all creepy! It's supposed to be cute! As always, thank you and review!

***disclaimer* I own none of this!**

**IV**

"This will help you sleep, your highness. Sir Leon told me you were having nightmares. This potion should take care of that."

"Thank you again, Gaius," Mithian said, taking the vial. Gaius nodded approvingly as Mithian downed the bottle and handed it back. She settled back in bed and closed her eyes. Gaius picked up his things and quietly left. Sir Leon was waiting anxiously outside the door.

"How is she?" Leon asked anxiously.

"Better. What she needs is exercise. She needs to get out of bed. Until she continues with her life, she's not going to get better. If you could convince her to get out of bed, I'm sure her father would be most appreciative. I'm afraid I've done everything I can."

"Thank you Gaius." Gaius nodded, and headed back toward his chambers. Leon knocked on Mithian's door, then stepped inside.

"Sir Leon," Mithian said, with a weak smile. "A pleasure as always."

Leon swallowed hard. "You are too kind your highness. Gaius says you are recovering rapidly." Not exactly true, but it sounded better. "I hope my duties as your guard don't intrude too much, or hinder your recovery."

"Nonsense, Sir Leon. It does my heart good to see a friendly face."

"It's getting a bit chilly. Perhaps you'll sit by the fire? I'll call Merlin to fetch some firewood." He moved toward the door to call Merlin.

"Please, Sir Leon, no. I'm just going to go to bed, thank you."

Leon grimaced, then turned back to the Princess. "Then I'll leave you to your rest." He bowed, and again made for the door.

"No, stay! Please," the Princess begged. "I don't want to be alone."

"As you wish," Leon replied, bowing again and pulling a chair beside the Princesses bed. "Shall I tell you a story?" Mithian nodded. "Alright, let's see. You are a fan of hunting, correct?" Mithian nods. "Hmm, how about my first hunt? I was fourteen, only two years from manhood, and my father finally deemed me ready for my first hunt. I was so excited that I couldn't sleep the night before. I spent the evening bragging to my manservant, Bill, about all the game I would bag. The following morning I was so tired that I slept in, and the hunting party left without me. Furious at being left behind, I pulled on a cloak and rode after them still in my pajamas. When I caught up, I was laughed at for being such a silly goose, and ridiculed for my dragon patterned jamies. It was terrible!" he said with a laugh. " I didn't manage to shoot anything either. I..." Leon looked at the Princess, and realized she was fast asleep. He quickly stopped talking. Slightly embarrassed, he wondered how much she had heard. On second thought, the story seemed embarrassing and silly. How could she possibly think highly of such a fool!

Leon sighed, and tucked the princess's blankets snugly around her. She looked so fragile, with her petite face and thick black hair falling loose past her shoulders, dark and wavy... Leon snatched his hand back from where it had strayed to brush a lock of hair from her face. He stepped back, and blew out the candle by her bedside, then picked up his own candle. He looked at Mithian one more time. She looked like a fallen angel, and he silently swore he would do whatever it took to fix her.

He left the room, closing the door silently behind him and slipped into the broom closet of a room Arthur had assigned him for this mission. He prepared for bed, thinking back to when Mithian had first arrived at the palace a few short days ago. He remembered how his heart had jumped into his throat when he'd seen Mithian's fair face beneath her hood, and how light and delicate she'd felt when he swept her into his arms. He remembered how she'd curled against his chest when he carried her. He remembered the hope in her big brown eyes, looking at him. Her gentle voice and sweet words...

He cut himself off. These were hardly appropriate thoughts for a knight to have about a princess, no matter how lovely. Especially since it was his duty to guard her. Leon fell asleep, doing his best to keep Princess Mithian from his thoughts.

Mithian woke in the dark with a scream. She lay there panting. Apparently, Gaius' sleep remedy was no match for her nightmares. It had begun pleasantly enough, with her talking to Sir Leon. Suddenly, Leon's face had changed to that of Morgana when she was disguised as Mithian's maid. Morgana had pointed to Mithian's wrist with a twisted smile. Mithian frantically tried to get it off, but then it wouldn't fit over her hand. Morgana's eyes flashed gold, and then it had burned and burned until she awoke, screaming.

Sir Leon?" she called softly into the dark. No reply. Trembling, Mithian pulled off her covers and slid out of bed onto the wooden floor. She padded soundlessly across the floor to the door and slowly pushed it open. She tiptoed across the hall to the room she'd been told Leon would stay in, should she need anything. Slipping inside, she walked silently over to the bed where Leon slept. He looked peaceful, and Mithian found his sleeping visage strangely comforting. She felt a smile tug at her lips, and she smoothed his curls back from his face. Suddenly sleepy, the princess took a spare blanket sitting atop the chest at the side of the room. She curled up on the floor by the bed and fell sound asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: in which Merlin is a ninja

This one's a bit shorter, but so very typical of Merlin. I enjoy Merlin's sneaking around Camelot, and I thought it'd be fun! I also appreciate them being told off... Do you think Gwaine's ever been told off before (and taken it seriously)? Read and review!

***disclaimer* I own none of this!**

**V**

"Remind me Gwaine, why did you talk me into this?" Merlin asked, hanging three stories in the air. He climbed another couple feet up the castle wall.

Gwaine looked down at his friend. "Because you wouldn't stay in the tavern and wait until tomorrow to get in. Besides, what would be the fun in that, eh? Need to get your exercise!" he grunted, and pulled himself onto the castle wall and helped Merlin the rest of the way. He quickly began to coil the rope over one shoulder.

"Well Arthur might decide to get up early tomorrow, and I don't feel like spending the day in the stocks if he found out I was at the bloody tavern! He already thinks I'm always in the tavern." Gwaine gave him a look, and Merlin rolled his eyes. "It's a long story."

Gwaine shrugged, then motioned for Merlin to follow him. They stole across the wall silent as thieves. The palace was quiet, the only thing stirring were the torches of guards in the courtyard below. They approached a watchtower, and as Gwaine went to check, Merlin muttered a few incoherent words under his breath.

Gwaine peeked his head inside, then motioned Merlin to follow him. "We're in luck! They're sleeping," he whispered.

"Really?" Merlin asked, trying to keep an edge of sarcasm from creeping into his voice. He crept after Gwaine down the stairs. "What do we do if we get caught?"

Gwaine shot him a look. "Best not find out!" he said in a cheery whisper. Merlin shook his head. Gwaine poked his head around the corner, then jerked back and held up a hand. He pulled a coin from his pocket, then flipped it down the hallway. The guards hurried down the hall to check the noise, and Gwaine grabbed Merlin's hand, pulling him down the hall. They were only a short way from Gaius' chambers now.

"Stop!" Merlin hissed, pulling on the back of Gwaine's shirt, forcing him to an abrupt halt. Two more guards were sitting in the hall sharing a wineskin. "I'll handle this. Stay out of sight." Gwaine nodded and ducked into a small alcove. Silently creeping forward, Merlin's eyes flashed and to the startled soldiers' amazement, the wineskin flew a few feet down the hall. The younger of the two went to retrieve it, and it flopped away. Curious, the second guard joined the first, and the skin hopped even further down the hall. Merlin couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. That trick worked every time. He motioned to Gwaine, who had noticed nothing, and they hurried down the corridor, into the physician's quarters, and slammed the door behind them.

The two leaned with their backs to the door, catching their breath. "Haha! We did it!" Gwaine said, exhilarated.

"I, for one, want to know why that's a great accomplishment." Both men winced at the sight of Gaius. He stood in his robes facing them, a candle in hand.

Merlin's face fell."Gaius," Merlin began to explain, but Gaius cut him off.

"How could you be so stupid, Merlin? What if you'd been caught? And Gwaine," Gaius continued, rounding on the knight, "you are a knight of Camelot! That is a position of great responsibility. Just what do you think the king would do, finding one of his knights out at this hour?" Both young men hung their heads. Gwaine even had the grace to look abashed at this. The serious moment was interrupted with a growl of Merlin's stomach, and Gaius shook his head. "I'm just glad you're alright. Now sit down and eat. We will deal with an appropriate punishment in the morning."

Gaius walked over to the table, setting it with two warm bowls of stew. Gwaine and Merlin thanked him, and sat down to enjoy their hot meal.

"Oh, and Merlin," Gaius added, walking away, "I told Arthur you were in the tavern while you were away." Merlin groaned and hid his face, while Gwaine laughed merrily.


	6. Chapter 6: in which Leon feels awkward

Alright, hang in there! The beginning of the plot is going to unfold in the next chapter, so stay tuned! Until then, read, review (pretty please!) and enjoy!

***disclaimer* I own none of this!**

**VI**

Sunlight streamed through the tiny window, waking Sir Leon. He yawned, sat up and stretched. Still a bleary with sleep, he padded over to his chest of clothes and dressed, then splashed his face with water from the basin on the wash stand. Refreshed by the cold water, Leon turned to retrieve his sword and stopped in his tracks. No. Oh no. This was bad this was bad this was bad this was very very bad.

Princess Mithian was fast asleep, a faint smile on her face. This was bad! "Don't panic Leon, don't panic," he soothed himself. "It will be ok." He carefully picked Mithian up and cradled her in his arms. "Just take her across the hall, and no one will know." He made his way toward the door, when it suddenly swung open.

"Leon, we have an em..." The words died on a stunned Percival's lips. He stared, and Leon felt a flush creep into his face.

"I know this looks bad, it's not what you think. I..." he stammered. Actually, he wasn't sure what it was exactly. It's not every day you find the girl you fancy sleeping in your chambers. If anyone found out... his blush crept down his neck and up into his ears.

Percical nodded once and held out his arms. "Here. The king wants you, it's urgent." Leon gratefully handed the Princess over to Percival's capable hands, retrieved his sword, and headed toward the council chambers. He was grateful, actually, that it was Percival and not another of the knights had summoned him. Percival was a good lad, and not inclined to talk. If Gwaine had found him, he'd never have let him forget it. Sure, he'd keep it to himself, but he would have teased Leon mercilessly.

Leon arrived at the council chambers, stepped inside briskly and bowed. "Sire."

Arthur looked up, King Rodor by his side. Both kings looked gravely serious. "Sir Leon come sit. We have important, rather delicate matters to discuss." Sir Leon swallowed, and felt his hands begin to sweat. Rodor was eying him critically as he took a seat opposite the two kings. Leon swallowed again and shifted uncomfortably. Could they know?"It's about Odin."

It was all Leon could do not to collapse with relief. "Of course Sire. He's due tomorrow, is he not?" Leon asked.

"There's been a slight change of plans. Our scouts report that Odin's been sighted, and estimate he'll be here in three hours."

Leon's jaw dropped. "Three hours! That's not enough time to prepare! We have to prepare the feast, and Odin's chamber's need fresh linens..."

Arthur cut him off. "I'm aware. Merlin will attend Odin's chambers. I am asking you to do your best to prepare this evening's feast. It's a day early, and will require precise coordinating to pull it off. Sir Leon, I am counting on you. If anyone has the skill to do it, it's you." Arthur looked calmly at Sir Leon.

"Of course, sire. I shall strive to be of service."

"Good. That is all. Sir Leon, you may go attend to the preparations.

"Of course Sire." Leon stood and bowed.

"And Sir Leon! Bring Princess Mithian with you!" Arthur exchanged a look with Rodor, then continued, "you'll need all the help you can get."

Leon nodded, and hurried out with another bow. He made his way to Mithian's chambers and knocked on the door. "Princess?"

"Come in," she called.

Sir Lon gently pushed the door open. Princess Mithian was in bed again, propped against her pillows as if she'd never left. "Your Highness..."

"Please, call me Mithian."

"King Odin is unexpectedly early, and the king has charged me with undertaking some preparations to prepare for his arrival. I would request your help with the matter."

Mithian gave him a sad smile and said graciously, "You are too kind, Sir Leon. I am afraid I shall have to decline, I am too ill to leave my bed."

Leon felt an unexpected pang of hurt at her rejection. This surprised him. He cared that much? He realized he really did want Mithian by his side. So he could help bring her back to health, of course. He would have argued, but haste was imperative. "As you wish my lady. I will request another knight to sit with you in my absence."

"Thank you Sir Leon. I hope it's not too much trouble."

"Of course." Leon left with a bow. He pondered as to who would be free to guard the princess. Perhaps Sir Mordred? Leon shook his head. The idea of another knight alone with Mithian was... unattractive to Leon. Perhaps... an idea formed in Leon's head and he hurried to the royal chambers.

"Of course I'll sit with her, " Queen Guinevere said with a smile. "Anything for you Sir Leon."

Sir Leon bowed. "Thank you Your Majesty."

"It really is a shame. Such a bright young lady. I heard she was so full of life on her last visit to Camelot. Merlin told me she stood up to Arthur on his behalf. It seems such a waste for a promising Princess like her to become an invalid."

"Indeed."

"And her poor father..." Gwen bit her lip, then straightened. "Well, I'll sit with her as you asked." Gwen smiled and stood to go, Elyan in tow. Just before leaving, she turned and said, "For the record, Sir Leon, you do make her happy." Without another word the Queen swept from the chambers, leaving Sir Leon practically glowing with happiness. If anyone had seen him as he made his way toward the great hall, they would have noticed the visible spring in his step and uncharacteristically large grin on his face.


	7. Chapter 7: in which Merlin has a bad day

Sorry to post this chapter late, it is extra long so I hope that makes up for it. The plot shall become clearerish! Read and review, your thoughts will likely influence where this goes next! I have a general idea, but your ideas would be much appreciated!

***disclaimer* I own none of this!**

**VII**

Merlin was having a particularly bad day. Not just an oh-well-now you-can-muck-the-stalls-and-polish-my-armor bad day, or even an oh-dear-there- is-something-magical-Merlin-fix-it bad day. Oh no, this was an oh-no-everything-that-could-possibly-go-wrong-is-g oing-wrong sort of bad day.

His day started to a rude awakening from the hard floor by King Arthur.

"Merlin, you idiot, wake up!"Arthur had said, shaking him roughly.

Merlin groaned and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What's going on?" he yawned. Try as he might in his half asleep fog, he couldn't figure out why Arthur was in his chambers, especially so early in the morning. He decided it was a dream, and closed his eyes.

Bad move. The next thing he knew, Merlin was hit in the face by a blast of icy cold water. Arthur stood there grinning, an empty bucket in hand. "What was that for?" he yelped.

"Get up. I need my dress clothes." His grin disappeared, and Arthur was suddenly serious again.

Thoroughly confused and wet, Merlin asked, "Why?"

Arthur massaged his forehead with his fingers and rolled his eyes. "This, Merlin, is why you weren't meant to go to the tavern." Merlin opened his mouth to object, then snapped it shut. Arthur gave him a look, and continued "I have half a mind to fire you, but Odin is due earlier than expected and I don't have time to replace you."

"Oh" Merlin thought a minute. "So it would probably be bad if your clothes aren't clean yet?"

"Probably," Arthur said, tilting his head to the side.

"I'll get going," Merlin said.

"See that you do. I'm not going to meet Odin in this." Arthur gestured to himself. Merlin took a good look at the king, who was standing there in nothing but his sleep pants.

Gwaine, who had woken during the earlier commotion, chose that moment to chime in and remind them of his presence. "Nonsense, you look ravishing Your Majesty." Both Arthur and Merlin glared at Gwaine, and he threw a good-natured, if saucy, smile back.

Arthur ran a hand over his face in frustration. "Merlin, what still needs to be done with my clothes?"

"I just need to polish the buttons and studs," Merlin lied.

"Good. Grab your polish, meet me in my chambers." Without waiting for an answer, the king hurried out of the room, accidentally slamming the door behind him.

Both Merlin and Gwaine winced. "I don't envy you mate," Gwaine said, shaking his head. "You'd best hurry, he's in a mood today!"

Merlin sighed and clambered to his feet. He changed into a clean shirt, grabbed Arthur's clothes and bolted out the door.

"Have fun!" Gwaine called helpfully after his friend. He chuckled to himself and, like the brave, true knight of Camelot he was, closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

In the other room, Merlin was frantically searching the shelves for his container of polish as Arthur's clothes washed themselves in a bucket of hot soapy water that had been waiting for the breakfast dishes. Finally, Merlin saw the small silver canister on the top shelf, and retrieved it by magic. Another spell dried Arthur's clothes and Merlin wondered yet again what he would do without magic. Clothes and polish in hand, he sprinted up to Arthur's chambers and did his best to ignore his hunger.

When he burst into the royal chambers minutes later, all the king had to say was "It took you long enough."

"Sorry," Merlin panted. "I had to find the polish." He held up the silver container, and Arthur took it from him.

Arthur turned the polish over in his hands, then read the label. "Worm guts." He gave Merlin a strange look.

Thinking quickly, the ever brilliant warlock came up with a plausible response. "It gives it the best shine," Merlin blurted out. Alright, not plausible, but he'd said worse. He did his best to look innocent. Arthur raised his eyebrows, and Merlin nodded.

"That's disgusting."

"Absolutely Sire," Merlin said, nodding again.

"So, after you've done everything else I tell you to do, you will wash and repolish all of my clothes that you used that vile concoction on. Now, help me find something suitable that doesn't have buttons."

Merlin groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long day.

It took the better part of an hour to find the king suitable "worm gut free" clothes, but they finally managed with Gwen's help. Finally dressed, The king sent Merlin to fetch King Rodor and send Percival after Leon, then to fix the guest chambers and wash Arthur's clothes until the feast, where he was to serve drinks. Stomach now growling audibly, Merlin resigned him self to the fact that today was not his day, and scurried of to carry out his tasks.

Nothing went the way it was supposed to. When delivering his message, Merlin managed to knock over a particularly valuable vase and had to clean that up. He made up the bed in the guest room, only to learn he'd used dirty linens and had to do it over. He washed all of Arthur's clothes with buttons twice, because the first time he dropped them in a pot of stew when he went to hang them in the kitchen. The whole time he grew hungrier and more miserable. Today just wasn't a good day. As he hurried of to the feast, he hoped that maybe that would go better than the rest of his day. Somehow, he doubted it.

The great hall was brightly lit, the tables were laden with food, and the music was jolly. Merlin couldn't help but be impressed that Sir Leon had pulled this all together so quickly. Still, despite Sir Leon's best effort, there was a tension in the room. Few guests talked, and none, not even Sir Gwaine, laughed.

King Arthur, King Rodor, and King Odin all sat at the high table in uneasy silence. None of them spoke. Queen Guinevere made a few polite attempts at conversation, but soon fell silent as well. Merlin felt sorry for her,and decided to try and talk to her to cheer her up.

He slipped behind Gwen and whispered in her ear, "There's more cheer in a graveyard." He reached out and took her goblet, discretely giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

Gwen smiled and whispered back, "You could cut the tension with a knife! What should I do?"

"Well," Merlin began, when disaster struck. A servant walking behind Merlin accidentally jostled his arm, and he lost hold of his pitcher, spilling the contents all over the queen. She stood in surprise. "I'm sorry!" Merlin apologized, flushing.

"It's alright," Gwen said. "No, really, it's fine," she reassured Arthur. She pulled herself up tall and regal. "I shall retire for the night," With all the grace she could muster, the queen swept from the room, Elyan in tow.

"I, too, shall retire," said King Odin, standing.

"Of course. Merlin will show you to your chambers." Arthur motioned to Merlin. The look in his eye said they would talk later. Merlin swallowed hard.

Merlin led King Odin to the guest chambers in an uneasy silence. When they'd arrived, Merlin was loath to break it, but dutifully asked, "Will there be anything else?"

"No, thank you," Odin said with a smile. Merlin felt a shiver down his spine. Since when did Odin smile?

"Well then, good night Your Majesty," he said, clapping his hands together and hastily exiting the room. Halfway down the hall, Merlin remembered he was supposed to ask if Odin would like breakfast in his chambers, and grudgingly made his way back up the hall. He had a hand on the handle, about to open the door when he froze. Was that chanting coming from the room? It sounded like a spell. Curious, Merlin tried the door. It was locked, which Merlin thought was odd. He unlocked it with a simple spell, opened the door a crack and peeked inside.

Odin sat in front of his mirror, chanting a spell. Before Merlin's eyes, Odin's face waxed and changed, growing thinner and paler. His whole body shrunk, and while the hair on his head grew longer and darkened, his beard receded into his face. As the incantation drew to a close, his eyes flashed gold and the change was complete. There, sitting in front of the mirror was Morgana. Breakfast forgotten, Merlin bolted.

He ran, and didn't stop until he was safe in Gaius' chambers. He leaned his back against the door, panting. "Gaius?" he called. No answer. Merlin sighed with frustration. "Yeah, today is a bad day."


	8. Chapter 8: in which Arthur has emotions!

I am so sorry for my brief hiatus, I had a serious case of writer's block and I had to work out what exactly needed to happen. This chapter's short and my attempt to see how Arthur feels about Merlin. I should be back to posting every two days, but pretty please review! I need opinions and ideas to help steer the story! Thank you!

***disclaimer* I own none of this**

**VIII**

Arthur paced the room, lost in thought. Gwen smiled at her husband and rose from where she had sat brushing her hair. "What's troubling you?" she asked, rubbing her husband's shoulders.

Arthur smiled and caught her hand. "You know me too well." The king turned and kissed his wife gently. She stroked his hair as he rested his head on her shoulder. "It's Merlin," he admitted. "He's been a clumsy oaf today. I mean, more than usual."

Gwen chuckled softly. "You're worried about him."

"No, of course not. I'm just concerned." Arthur said in a halting voice. The truth was, Merlin was his friend, and he did care about him, and he was worried. He just wouldn't ever admit it, even to Gwen. "He hasn't been himself today and I want to know why." A knock at the door saved him from saying more. "Come in."

The door opened and a worn out looking Merlin staggered into the room. Gwen quickly excused herself, leaving the two men alone. "You wanted to see me sire?" Merlin asked.

"You've seemed distracted today." He paced, stood behind a chair and leaned on it. " Not that I'd care, except that you've nearly sent Odin to dirty chambers, spilled wine all over my wife and generally made a mess of everything. Is something wrong?" He saw Merlin hesitate, like he was trying to decide whether or not to spill. "You can tell me, Merlin," he urged gently. He was sincere in his desire to help.

"It's nothing," Merlin said. Arthur grimaced inwardly. Everyone thought he was oblivious, but he knew that look. That look said "Yes, something is bothering me terribly, I just don't want to tell you.'' Arthur always felt so foolish when he tried to reach out to Merlin and Merlin shrank back. He wanted so badly to be able to talk seriously to Merlin without making everything a joke. It happened sometimes, but when Merlin kept things from him, Arthur felt the need to hide the part of him that cared. He didn't think he could bear it if Merlin knew how much it hurt him to be kept in the dark. If Merlin had a problem, he wanted to help! But no, If Merlin had a problem, he'd talk to Gwaine, or Gaius. He wasn't really jealous though. Not really. Right?

"Right." Arthur watched Merlin turn to go, and said quietly, "I always thought, maybe, if I were someone else, we'd have been good friends." Merlin turned back to him with a hurt look in his eye. Arthur could have slapped himself. What a stupid thing to say! All saying that had done was hurt both of them.

"Yeah, maybe," Merlin said softly. He slipped out the door and closed it firmly. Arthur hid his face in his hands. Why was he such an idiot? He had to do something to try to make it up to Merlin. He made a mental note to get someone else to clean the stables this week. He sat in his chair, blinking. His eyes were watering. Probably something in his eye. He put his head on the table. It was going to be a long night.

Merlin stood pressed against Arthur's door, tears in his eyes. He wanted so badly to go in there and tell Arthur about Morgana. The logical part of him said that he was right not to say anything, or else Arthur would do something stupid and get himself killed. It didn't make it any easier, he hated keeping secrets from Arthur. The same part of him that wanted to tell Arthur about Morgana wanted to tell him everything. Tell him about his magic, tell him about the prophecy, how he actually felt about Arthur... he cut himself off. Why did Arthur have to say stupid things like that anyway? He angrily rubbed away his tears with the heel of his hand. Nobody meant more to him than Arthur. Arthur was his best friend. He left, still blinking back tears. He needed to figure out what to do next. What was Morgana up to?


	9. Chapter 9: in which Leon writes poetry

Alright! Chapter nine! Is anyone even enjoying this? I don't like to whine, but it's nerve wracking and demoralizing to post a story and get no responses. So review! Pretty please with a cherry on top? Also, I apologize in advance for the worst piece of poetry on the face of the planet. Enjoy!

***disclaimer* I own none of this!**

**IX**

Sir Leon woke up sweating. His heart was hammering, head, screaming. Why did he have a dream like that? He sat up, pressing his forehead, breathing deeply to slow his pounding heart. Why couldn't he get her out of his head? He knew there was no way he was going back to sleep. He got up, and went to his desk to finish up some paper work before he went to check on Mithian... that is, the Princess. His mind wandered off, and when his thoughts came back to reality, he read what he'd written;

_Ne'er has fallen snow been so fair,_

_Nor a blossom grown so fine,_

_As the pale beauty of thy face._

_Oh, how I wish you were mine._

_Ne'er has the raven feather's black,_

_Nor the dark sweetness of fine wine,_

_Been as lovely as thy locks of ebony._

_Oh, how I wish you were mine._

_Ne'er has a star sparkled so bright,_

_Nor diamond had the shine,_

_To compare with my lady's eye._

_Oh, how I wish you were mine._

_Ne'er has the sweet cherry red_

_Nor soft rose petal divine,_

_Called to me like thy lips._

_Oh how I wish you were mine._

Sir Leon smiled to himself. It sounded pretty good! He blushed a bit, but was really quiet pleased. He remembered very suddenly that Arthur was fond of poetry, and decided it would be a grand idea to share it with a real poetry lover. Leon rolled up the paper, stuck it in his belt and made his way purposefully toward Arthur's chambers.

Leon opened the door to the sound of Arthur's voice. "... last time Merlin!"

"Sorry sire, I just wanted to..." The manservant ducked as an apple sailed over his head and splatted against the wall behind him.

Leon cleared his throat "Sire?" Both young men stopped and turned and saw him in the door way. Merlin blushed a little, while the king tried to regain his composure with his shirt only halfway on.

"Sir Leon." Arthur greeted him with a nod, casually trying to finish dressing. Merlin started straightening up the room to avoid awkwardly standing there being useless.

"Sire, I know you are a great lover of poetry, and I..."

"Actually, Sir Leon," Arthur interrupted. He glanced at Merlin, who was fighting back an amused smirk as he made the bed. Arthur lowered his voice and whispered, "I don't love poetry, Merlin does. I didn't want to hurt his feelings. Why don't you show him this poem." Arthur clapped Sir Leon on the shoulder.

"Of course Sire," Leon said with a nod. He walked over to Merlin, and offered him the poem. Merlin made a face at Arthur, then began to read.

As Merlin read the poem, his eyes began to sparkle and he grinned merrily. When he finished, he laughed. "This is awful! Where did you get this?" He looked at Sir Leon, grinning like the poem was meant to be a joke.

Sir Leon flushed with embarrassment. "Yes. Well. I suppose it is rather amusing." he said, avoiding Merlin's question. He took the scroll from Merlin and tucked it in his belt. "I'll just be going now." Merlin looked at him, puzzled.

As he turned to go, Arthur called, "Sir Leon! We're going on a hunt tomorrow, make sure the princess is invited!" Leon nodded, and hurried away. Arthur watched Leon go. "What's bothering him?" Merlin just shrugged and went back to making the bed.

Sir Leon berated himself as he waled the halls to Mithian's chambers. Of course it was rubbish, he was a soldier, not a poet. He knocked on Mithian's door, then stepped inside.

The Princess was sitting up in bed waiting for him, and when he entered the room, her smile brightened. "Sir Leon," she greeted him with a smile.

Leon couldn't help but smile back. "Princess Mithian," he said with a bow.

"Please, do call me Mithian," she asked yet again.

"I couldn't Princess."

"I insist," she laughed. Her brown eyes sparkled, so different from the terror that had lived in them since her arrival to Camelot with Morgana. "What is that paper? She asked.

Sir Leon blushed. "Nothing important."

"May I?" Never one to refuse a lady, the knight hesitantly surrendered the poem to Mithian. She read it, and smiled. "It's very sweet."

"You liked it?" he asked, surprised. When she nodded, Leon felt his heart quicken and his stomach twist in knots. He licked his lips. "Pri... Mithian, would you care to accompany me... us on a hunt tomorrow?"

She smiled, her whole face lighting up. "I would be happy to!" she exclaimed, then her face fell. "But I can't get out of bed." She bit her lip and frowned.

Gently, Sir Leon said, "If you spend the rest of your life in bed, Morgana wins. Can she really snuff out so bright and hopeful a light as you?" The princess stiffened, and reached to finger her burn. Sir Leon caught her hand. "You're stronger than her hate," he told her and gently pressed his lips against the back of her hand. He could feel her, cold and trembling.

"I will come," she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10: in which Merlin learns much

Hey guys, I want to give a huge thank you to my hero, jellyblobs, for being super helpful and encouraging! This one is a Merlin chapter, and our plot thickens, so hang in there, things are about to get interesting! Pretty, pretty please review!

***disclaimer* still don't own this**

**X**

Merlin had been pondering the same question all day; What was Morgana doing? He'd barely slept the night before, lying awake and wondering. Obviously, she was trying to ruin the negotiations, but how? And was Arthur in immediate danger? How did she hold a spell like that so long? He considered asking Kilgarah, but he knew the dragon would only tell him something about the evil of Morgana and his destiny. No, there was a better way to do this; by snooping. And Merlin, after years of practice, was an expert snooper.

Evening had fallen, and negotiations were still going full swing as Merlin snuck up the stairs to Morgana's chambers. He unlocked the door with a stolen key and slipped inside. He quickly surveyed the chambers once, his eyes settling on the table in front of the mirror. Merlin rummaged through the drawers, looking for clues. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, so he moved on to the bedside table. Again, nothing unusual. Nothing under the bed either. Merlin turned and looked at the ornate wooden cupboard.

He walked over to it and and tried the doors. Locked. Merlin glanced around out of habit, then muttered a spell under his breath. His eyes flashed gold, and the door popped open. Merlin peered inside, then gasped in shock. Inside the cupboard lay Odin, bound hand and foot in chains. He was bedraggled, dirty, and unconscious. The old king had various cuts and injuries, and on closer inspection, Merlin saw that on one side of his head, large clumps of hair had been cut away. Merlin mentally noted that most transformation spells used hair. "That could be useful," he muttered.

Before he could do anything else, Merlin heard footsteps approaching in the hall. He quickly closed the cupboard and used a spell to lock it again, then hid under the bed and pulled the sheets down to hide him from view. He was just in time, because only moments after hiding himself, "King Odin" entered his chambers and bid his escort good night. He listened as Morgana locked the door and chanted her spell that returned her to her normal form.

"Everything is going according to plan," he heard Morgana sneer. "Arthur is so foolish and trusting, to allow his oldest enemy into his precious citadel." Merlin heard the gentle click of a lock and a spell of awakening. He heard a gruff groan. "Good evening, King Odin."

"Let me be, Morgana," Odin said.

"That's an unkind way to address an old ally, Odin," Morgana chided.

"I came here to end all this fighting," Odin spat, "Not to start a war."

Morgana laughed coldly. "You could have joined me, Odin, and together we'd have conquered Camelot, and you would have your revenge. Instead, you turned your back and gave up your rightful vengeance. Your son would be ashamed."

"My son," Odin hissed, "can finally rest, now that I've made peace with his passing. Arthur showed me a better way to reconcile with his death, and it's not through more violence. I allowed grief to blind me, and my acts of vengeance have only caused more suffering. I was a fool, and I came here seeking to make amends. You would do well to do the same, Morgana Pendragon." Merlin heard a solid thump, and a groan from Odin.

"You're wrong!" Morgana screeched. "You disgrace your son's memory by coming to cower at his murderer's feet. You're a fool." She walked toward the bed and Merlin shrank back. He heard Morgana pick something up off the bed and throw it on the floor before Odin. "Eat," she commanded.

As Odin did as he was told, Merlin listened intently to Morgana. He heard the sound of water pouring into a cup, then the pop of a stopper being pulled from a bottle. He heard two drops plink into the goblet, and the squeak of the bottle being re-corked. "You must be thirsty," he heard Morgana say. "Drink it." Merlin heard the glub of water, and then Odin feel silent. "Sweet dreams," Morgana cooed in a sickly sweet voice.

Merlin remained hidden as Morgana prepared for bed. He didn't dare move even after she fell asleep. He waited for hours before he finally worked up the courage to crawl out from under the bed. He used his stolen key to let himself out, then locked the door behind him and sprinted towards Gaius' chambers.

He almost made it. As he glanced behind him, Merlin barreled into a guard patrolling the halls. He'd forgotten about the curfew! He gave the guard a panic-stricken look. "Arthur's going to kill me." he pleaded.

The guard looked at Merlin pityingly, but shook his head. "Sorry Merlin, rules are rules." Merlin hung his head, but allowed himself to be dragged to the dungeon, all the while wondering what to tell Arthur. He was thrown into a small, all to familiar, cell filled with straw. After being told the king would deal with him as soon as possible, the guards left him to continue their patrols. Merlin sighed, and flopped onto the hay, trying to make himself comfortable. He lay there and mulled over what he had learned before drifting into a restless, dream-filled sleep.


	11. Chapter 11: in which Mithian gets up!

I'm apologizing in advance, chapters are about to become sporadic until roughly August 12, because a) I'm going to be away (without the Internets) until Sunday b) I will be assistant teaching a drama camp for the week following that and c) then I have a college program for 2 weeks. I will update when I can, but it probably won't be much. I'm sorry, please don't hate me! *kowtow* For now, enjoy your first full Mithian chapter, and review! :)

***disclaimer* You guessed it, still don't own it!**

**XI**

Princess Mithian opened her eyes and smiled. She blinked in surprised. She hadn't woken from a night mare! She laughed aloud in disbelief. Sunlight streamed through her window, and she laughed again. The sun was shining, she was going on a hunt with Leon, and she was going to be alright. She just knew it!

There was a knock on the door, and Mithian's borrowed hand maiden stepped inside. "Good morning Priscilla," Mithian greeted her. "I actually need your assistance today. Would you please bring me hot water for a bath?"

The somewhat shocked maid nodded and hurried away. Mithian then turned to her cupboard of borrowed dresses and went through them. She finally selected a soft mauve colored dress with loose sleeves and a slender waist. The dress was sturdy and would hold up well through any hard riding.

After she had bathed and dressed, Mithian brushed out her hair and plaited it down her back, so it would not get in the way. She had just finished when she heard a heavier knock on the door. Her heart beat quickened a little as she called "Come in!"

Sir Leon stepped into the room, and Mithian smiled brightly. "Sir Leon!"

He bowed "Princess Mithian." She shivered, loving the way her name sounded when Leon said it. "I brought you flowers," the knight said, offering her a small spray of purple flowers.

Mithian took the flowers gently, her skin tingling where his hand touched hers. "They are lovely, thank you." She took the flowers and tucked them into her braid. When she finished, she looked at Sir Leon, who blushed and immediately dropped his gaze. "Shall we go?" she asked, glossing over his awkwardness. Relief was visible in Sir Leon's face as he offered her his arm. As they made their way to the courtyard, Mithian chattered away about how lovely Camelot was, with Sir Leon making the occasional comment. She was painfully conscious of nice it felt to be walking arm in arm with him.

When the arrived in the courtyard, preparations for the hunt were nearly complete. Sir Leon helped Mithian up onto her horse. She could have done it herself, of course, but she enjoyed his attention. She was watching as everyone mounted up, when someone rode up beside her.

"Princess Mithian," a deep voice greeted her.

She turned and saw Odin on his horse beside her. He smiled, and her heart stopped. She knew that smile, and it wasn't Odin's. She fought to keep her rising hysteria from showing. "King Odin," she said in return, struggling to keep her voice even. She wanted to scream, but her fear silenced her.

"I wanted to apologize for my abominable behavior, Princess."

"It is forgiven, you were under Morgana's influence." Mithian looked into his eyes, and saw it. That cold hatred that skirted on madness. Her fear bubbled inside her, swallowing every other emotion. Her instincts screamed at her to run back inside and hide under the covers, hide from the monster before her. To hide from Morgana.

"Thank you Princess," false Odin said with a smile. Mithian flinched. Odin seemed not to notice, and rode away, leaving Mithian trembling.

Sir Leon rode up beside her. "Was he bothering you, your highness?" he asked protectively.

Mithian faked a smile. "No, he was apologizing." Leon looked at her sceptically, and Mithian asked hurriedly, "Why aren't we leaving?"

"King Arthur has not yet arrived," Leon answered, and frowned. "It's most unlike him."

Sir Leon had only just spoken when the king burst out of the castle, fuming. He called for his horse, and exchanged a few words with his guards. He then mounted his horse, and rode over to Sir Leon, fuming. "Morning," he greeted Leon shortly.

"Sire?"

"That idiot servant of mine broke the curfew." he fumed. "I woke up about five minutes ago when Gwen realized I was still in bed, or I'd have missed the hunt entirely. That clotpole had better have a very good explanation for this!"

Mithian laughed softly. "Be nice to Merlin," she said. "Though I'm curious. Clotpole?"

Arthur grimaced. "I don't want to talk about it. We've wasted enough time already." He gave the command for the horn to be sounded, and the hunt was on.

The hunt passed in a haze for Mithian. Normally she enjoyed a good hunt be she was to distracted, watching every move Odin/Morgana made with fear. Why wouldn't she just go away?

Suddenly, There was a cry of "BUCK!" and everyone began shooting. Mithian, looked around, and saw one person whose eyes were not on the buck. Odin/Morgana had her crossbow aimed at Arthur. Without thinking, Mithian spurred her horse and rode full speed toward Arthur. She heard Odin/Morgana's crossbow as it loosed it's bolt and she threw herself off her horse at Arthur, knocking him from his saddle. The bolt flew through the space Arthur had occupied moments before and embedded itself in a tree. Everyone stopped.

Arthur looked between the bolt and Mithian, then said, "You saved my life." Mithian just curled herself into a ball and lay there trembling. She wanted to die. She was numb with fear. What went on around her meant nothing. It barely registered to her as the party returned to the castle. She didn't respond to Sir Leon as he carried her back to her chambers. When he laid her in bed, she closed her eyes and succumbed to darkness.

_Her dreams were haunted with visions of Morgana, torturing her. She dreamed of the cold laugh and sickly sweet smile Morgana gave her as she struggled. She felt so hopeless, when suddenly Sir Leon appeared, and drew his sword to defend her. She tried to warn him, but instead watched Morgana cut him down. Then she saw Merlin, reaching out to her. She screamed "Save me!" and watched in terror as Morgana used her magic to throw him aside. Then she looked at her wrist, and the bracelet was back. She tried to pull it off, but it shrank as she pulled, and she looked at Morgana in panic. Morgana smiled, and her eyes flashed gold. Mithian screamed and lay on the floor, writhing with pain._


	12. Chapter 12: in which Arthur is cross

Hi! I know it's been long, and this chapter's short, please don't hate me! This one's mostly filler, but I'm working on the next one and I'll post it soon! Pretty please review, thank you for your support!

***disclaimer* still not mine!**

**XII**

Arthur paced, fuming. Today wasn't supposed to be like this! First Merlin, then a near fatal accident that could have claimed his life, and Gaius was now informing him that the princess' state was rapidly deteriorating. He sighed heavily. "You have no idea what triggered her relapse?" Arthur asked again, head in his hands.

The physician patiently answered, "No sire. It could be that the situation triggered painful memories. I believe it was not fatigue or any form of malady, it is all emotional. Only she can tell us what triggered her relapse, but I don't believe she will. Sir Leon is sitting with her now. He'll send word if her condition changes."

Arthur sat heavily. "Thank you Gaius."

Gaius didn't move "Sire, if I may?"

"Yes?"

"What of Merlin?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I'll go deal with him now, but he'd better have a good explanation!" Gaius nodded and left. Arthur waited until the older man left, then fled to the dungeons to talk to Merlin.

As Arthur approached, Merlin stood and grinned. Arthur fought the urge to grin back and instead donned a stern frown. The guards let him in, and all of his planned scolding left him. Without anything else to say, he went with his usual response. "Merlin, you idiot."

"Sorry sire," Merlin said, donning an abashed look.

Arthur caught a glint of fear in Merlin's down-turned eyes. Fear of what? Fear of Arthur? The thought slammed him in the gut hard as a physical blow. But that couldn't be it, Merlin had never feared him before, even in the beginning when he'd been... well, a prat. Not that he'd admit it to Merlin... He snapped his thoughts free of his tangent, deciding he'd think about it later. "Yes. Well. Is there something you want to say?"

"No sire." Mrerlin answered, clasping his hands together.

Arthur pursed his lips. Merlin was lying. "Well then. You are free to go," he paused a moment to get Merlin's hopes up, then added "but you need to polish every piece of armory in the dungeon."

"What! But that'll take hours to finish!" Merlin complained.

Arthur smirked. "You shouldn't break curfew," he said with a shrug. It gave him a measure of pleasure, even after all these years to torture poor Merlin. Merlin got back at him with verbal abuse and tricks anyway.


	13. Chapter 13: in which Merlin causes drama

I'm sorry! I got back from college and was greeted with a surprise trip to Cape Cod, and I couldn't post. I'm sorry! Will you forgive me since it's the day after my birthday? Any way, enough with me, enjoy the chapter! Intense feels, so read and review!**  
*disclaimer* I really, really don't own this!**

**XIII**

Merlin was right: it took him hours to finish polish the armor, and he hadn't left his cell until each piece was finished. Stupid, he told himself. He was so stupid to get caught, and it had put Arthur in danger, especially when he learned from Gaius that Arthur had almost died. "And he would have, if not for Princess Mithian's actions," Gaius concluded.

Merlin rubbed his acing neck. "I should have been there!" Gaius raised an eyebrow, but tactfully said nothing, only giving Merlin a reassuring pat on the shoulder. He even let Merlin to mope and pick at his dinner in silence, although Gaius rarely allowed Merlin self pity. Finally, he stood and picked up Mithian's tonic when Merlin surprised him by saying, "I'll do it." Gaius wordlessly surrendered the bottle, and Merlin slipped out of the room.

Merlin hurried up the stairs two at a time, anxious. Why did Mithian react like that? How did she know Arthur was in danger? He needed to know, and at the very least thank her. He knocked on the door. Sir Leon opened the door and beckoned him inside. "How is she?"

"She's been thrashing around, clutching her wrist, calling out names in her sleep. I don't know what to do."

"Who's names?"

"Yours, mine and Morgana's. Does it matter?" Mithian screamed in agony, and Leon rushed to her side. He caught her hand and held it to his forehead. Merlin's lips twitched in a slight smile. So he wasn't imagining things. He shook his head.

"Maybe," Merlin said. "I need you to go get me a bowl of broth and tea please." Leon nodded, and hurried out. Merlin turned back toward his patient and placed his hand on her forehead to check for a fever.

Mithian sat up with a start, eyes wide in panic. She grabbed Merlin's arm, breathing heavy. Merlin met her eyes, startled. "Morgana," she gasped. "Morgana, she's Odin, Merlin, I swear I'm not crazy. Save me, please Merlin." She was crying, her eyes pleading.

"Shhh, it's alright Princess." Merlin sat on the bed beside her, and Mithian cried into his shoulder. Merlin stroked her hair, not caring about station. She needed his help. "It's alright to be afraid. But your safe. I won't let her hurt you." He held her close, feeling tears form in his own eyes. _She is the darkness to your light. _"I'll stop you Morgana," Merlin hissed under his breath.

"Merlin, I'm so scared," Mithian whimpered, clinging to him. "You do believe me, don't you?"

"I believe you, I've seen her."

"You have?"

"She's using magic to transform herself into Odin. He's trapped in her cupboard."

"What should we do?"

"We can't tell Arthur, he'll get himself killed. I'll figure something out, but I'll need your help. I need you to be strong, Princess." Mithian looked up at him, here eyes still wet and fearful. Her lips quivered as she tried to hold back her tears. "Hey," he whispered. "Smile for me." Mithian gave him a weak smile, then burst into tears again, sobbing into his chest. Merlin held her close again, rocking her gently.

"Melin, I..." Leon stepped into the door and stopped. Both Merlin and Mithian sat up straight, ending their embrace. Mithian quickly blotted her eyes, and Merlin stood hastily, grabbing the bottle Gaius sent. Leon just stood there, his usual manners forgotten.

Merlin cleared his throat awkwardly and handed Mithian the bottle. "This will help you sleep, Your Highness. Please, eat,"

This comment spurred Leon back to action, and he brought Mithian the tray. "If that is all, I'll be going, Your Highness." He bowed stiffly, and all but stormed out of the room, his cape flourishing indignantly behind him.

Mithian and Merlin watched him storm out in stunned silence, and Merlin groaned internally. Great. Just Great. He supposed he should be glad he wasn't a knight, or Leon probably would have challenged him to single combat.

"Merlin?" Mithian asked hesitantly, bringing him back from his musing.

"Yes, Princess?"

"Leave. Please."

"I'll ask Arthur to post guards outside the door."

"Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14:in which Leon is very jealous

I'M SORRY! I know, I haven't updated in a really long time, but school started, and all kinds of college application crap and homework... I'm sorry, I'm rambling. Suffice to say, I'm sorry! That aside, the end is near! After this chapter, each character only has one more chapter. Hang on tight, cause it'll be a wild ride! Until next time, read and review!

*** disclaimer * still not mine!**

**XIV**

The next morning, Leon hacked relentlessly at the poor wooden training dummy in front of him. He tuned out everything, and focused in on his anger with each stroke. The poor wooden dummy, which didn't stand a chance against Leon's rage, was reduced to wood chips before the knight finally stopped to catch his breath. Behind him, Sir Leon heard clapping and whirled around to find Sir Gwaine casually leaning against the wall. Upon being noticed, Gwaine sauntered forward. "That, my friend, was some impressive rage. Now that you've completely battered that poor dummy to bits, what are you going to do?"

"I beg your pardon?" Leon asked, confused.

"What's got your curls in a twist, eh?"

Leon sighed. "I really don't want to talk about it"

"Come on, get it off your chest." Gwaine sat on the bench by the wall and slouched against the wall. "Babysitting Gaius isn't all that exiting, I have all the time in the world."

Despite himself, Leon sat down beside Gwaine. "It's Mithian."

"Ohhh, we're on a first name basis are we?" Leon shot him a withering glance. Gwaine shrugged nonchalantly. "Sorry, continue."

"I seem to have developed a certain..." Leon paused a moment to find the right word, "affection for her, but I'm no longer sure she reciprocates the emotion any more. I think she may be more... attached to another."

"So you're in love and she turned you down? That's harsh my friend."

Sir Leon blushed. "It's not like that! you make it sound so clear cut, but it's not. it's complicated!"

"Why not ask her to join you for dinner tonight? Then, if it goes well, make a move." Gwaine winked suggestively.

"Make a move!" Sir Leon squeaked.

Gwaine chuckled. "Find out if she likes you back. Then, at least you'll where you stand, and trust me my friend, with women, that's half the battle."

"What does standing have to do with anything?" Leon asked, thoroughly confused.

"Listen, here's what you need to do. Get some flowers, then go and see your charming princess. Ask her if she'll go to dinner with you. If she accepts, escort her to dinner and talk to her. Then, when you get back, kiss her."

"Kiss her!" Sir Leon blurted, flabbergasted. He could feel his face heating up, and a flush crept down his neck and up into his ears. Actually, the idea was rather appealing... he squirmed uncomfortably

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Beet red suits you," he commented dryly. Sir Leon blushed harder. "Look, just go do it. The more you think about it, the more likely you are to wimp out."

Leon squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. "You're right, Sir Gwaine. I must go face my fears." Leon stood and made his way towards the garden to gather some flowers.

Fifteen minutes later, Sir Leon arrived at the Princess' door, flowers in hand. He raised his hand to knock when he heard voices inside the room. Curious, Leon pressed his ear to the door.

"Please Princess, I know you're scared, but we can make this work. Trust me."

"Merlin, I can't. It's too risky!"

"Mithian, I need you. You're the only one who understands, the only one who can help me."

"Oh Merlin..."

"Shhhhh, it's alright. I've got you. You're safe."

"Alright. I'll go with you."

"Meet me tonight, after dinner. We can slip away together then."

Leon had heard enough. He stormed across the hall to his room and slammed the door, angry tears in his eyes. He didn't hear Merlin say, "and put our plan to stop Morgana into action."

"How could I have been so stupid, thinking she could feel anything for me?" he raged, safely in his room. He kicked his clothes chest in frustration and threw his flowers. He felt childish, but it didn't matter. Suddenly, as soon as his rage had appeared, it subsided. He staggered over to his bed and sat down, his head in his hands. He heard a soft knock on the door. "Go away."

The door opened and he heard soft foot steps cross the room. He felt the bed sag as she sat beside him, and thought he'd melt when she gently put her hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" Mithian asked gently.

Sir Leon let out a short bark of laughter. "That's the second time today someone's asked me that, and I'll not be so foolish as to share again."

Mithian glanced at the flowers on the floor. "Who were the flowers for?"

"A woman who I cannot have, as her heart belongs to another. It doesn't matter." Leon didn't notice the hurt look that flashed across Mithian's face.

"She was a lucky woman to have you. She doesn't know what she missed," Mithian sniffed. "Who was she?"

Sir Leon laughed. " I wish you all the happiness in the world Your Highness," he said, and swept from the room.

"Wait!" Mithian called, but the knight hurried down the hall towards the king's chambers. She called him again, but he only walked faster, fleeing to the armory.

Sir Leon spent the rest of the day until dinner oiling the the crossbows until the wood gleamed and the mechanisms moved soundlessly. Finally, though he was loathe to do so, he headed back up to his chambers to clean up for the banquet. A troop of musicians had been hired for the evening's entertainment, an all the knights were required to attend to honor the performers. With a sigh, he splashed some water on his face, raked a hand through his curls and pulled on his good cape before heading down to the banquet hall.

The hall was even more elaborately decorated than it had been the first day, and the round table had been temporarily replaced by three long tables to give the musicians space. As Sir Leon looked around, he spotted Sir Gwaine waving him over. Sir Leon ignored him, not wishing to be teased mercilessly for failing to bring Mithian. He sat instead by Sir Percival. The burly knight was not very talkative, and would for the most part, leave him alone. As he settled into his chair, he nodded to Percival in greeting, and he nodded back, then continued to sip at his drink. Leon helped himself to some food and began to eat when he heard Percival sputter and choke.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Percival cleared his throat and glanced up across the room. "Yes, yes, I'm fine," he answered, not meeting Sir Leon's eye. Puzzled, Leon looked up and felt his heart flutter.

Princess Mithian stood in the doorway. She wore a beautiful gold dress with long sleeves that showed her shoulders. The fabric hugged her slim waist, then billowed out into a floor length skirt. Her hair was loose, flowing down her back like a dark waterfall, with a thin gold diadem holding it out of her face. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

And she stood arm in arm with Mordred. She was smiling at him, and he was laughing at something she had said. Leon watched with pure jealousy as Mordred lead her to the table across the room. He pulled out her chair for her, and helped her to sit before sitting beside her. Leon couldn't tear his eyes away from the couple. He couldn't remember ever feeling more miserable.


End file.
